massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Josh Davis
Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon, and thank you for your future contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many improvements. :Before you edit, or continue to edit, please read our policies. If you do not understand something, or have a question, feel free to ask. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Joining the community Hello! Sorry if this added message seems a bit overwhelming after the huge welcome message you just received, but what I wanted to say is important enough to re-emphasize it here. I wanted to make sure you were as aware as possible of the fantastic community we have here on the wiki. There is literally so much to do beyond just working on your own articles. I definitely don't want to sound like I'm suggesting you shouldn't work on your own articles, but there's a larger community out there too and we'd all love for you to get involved! If you have any questions about the community, which I strongly encourage you to participate in, don't hesitate to ask me. Thanks, and once again welcome to Mass Effect Fanon! -- Deletion discussion Hi, Josh Davis, first off I want to say welcome to Mass Effect Fanon. I don't know if you've noticed, but your article, Mass Effect: Legends is a candidate for deletion. You have until next Saturday to plead your case and make any changes to your article that you'd find could help your article conform to the standards set by the Manual of Style. I also want to let you know that if you have any questions, feel free to ask me or any of the other admins on the wiki. One last thing, is Mass Effect: Legends a fictional game or one your in the progress of making? -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 19:24, January 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:Notes Josh, when I leave notes on an article's talk page, you are expected to actually address the issues raised in them instead of just ignoring them. Let's not have a repeat of what happened with Mass Effect: Legends... -- Gnostic 06:21, November 28, 2011 (UTC) RE:JMJ Portrait Hey. The information you gave me is useful, but there's still some information that I need. #What is her ethnicity? From her name, I would have guessed that she's either Caucasian or Hispanic, or some combination of the two, but I thought I should check with you. #How old is she? #What kind of hairstyle does she have? I'll add more questions if I think of them. Currently, I plan to do one cropped portrait for the infobox and one picture from her head to her waist. I'll also throw in a cheesecake shot or two, just for fun. -- Gnostic 01:27, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ]]Hey. It took a little while longer than expected, but JMJ's portrait is finished. A cropped version has been added to the Jennifer Manuel Johnson article, which I have taken the liberty of reconstructing for you. If you'd like anything changed, just ask. -- Gnostic 08:09, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Impressed I am very impresed with some of your progress. Just a few days ago I was about to explode trying to warn you. I'll look at the other articles, so far so good.Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 00:59, December 24, 2011 (UTC) crucible era you cant just add anything that is post mass effect 3 to the crucible era, its a variation of mass effects future that follows specific rules and guidelines. ralok 23:39, March 21, 2012 (UTC) RE:Citadel 2 Chaoswolf ordered the deletion of the Citadel 2 article. As the Founder, he has broad powers to establish policy on this wiki, and he has decreed that from now on, poor-quality articles will be deleted with far less handwringing than we've previously employed. Frankly, if I were you, I would stop making new articles, and instead go back to the ones you've already created and start bringing them up to the standards laid out in our Manual of Style before Chaoswolf finds them. -- Gnostic 15:24, March 22, 2012 (UTC)